


The King Sits There

by Lascivus



Series: Hourglass [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, trans!prom because in this house we have good taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lascivus/pseuds/Lascivus
Summary: Noctis just wants Prompto to sit on his face.





	The King Sits There

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for day 1 of Kinktober, but y'know what. It's 16 days late, and I don't care. The prompt was face-sitting and I took my chance to make Trans Prompto sit on Noct's face.
> 
> It was beta'd by my amazing fiance, [Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterius/pseuds/Alterius). I'm actually really enjoying this fandom so far, and am seriously considering taking requests. If you have any, you're more than welcome to hit me up here or on [Tumblr](https://lascivus.tumblr.com). I'll set up a page for requests eventually.

“Are you sure about this?” Prompto asked, eyeing his new husband warily. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea in any way, but he was concerned about hurting him by accident. “I know I'm not the lightest…”

Noctis laughed and shook his head. “Prom, I'm sure. I'm the one who brought it up. I enjoy doing it.” In fact, he sometimes worried that Prompto was forcing himself to let Noct do it because of how much he enjoyed it. “Seriously though, your weight is the least of my concerns. You're really not that heavy. Did you forget that I literally carried you to bed last night?”

Prompto let out a huff and shoved his husband lightly. “Alright, but you better stop me if you need to.”

“You're one to talk.” Noctis snorted, laying down and gesturing for Prompto to come closer. “But I promise I'll let you know if I need to stop.”

Nodding, Prompto pulled off the rest of his clothes before moving to straddle Noctis’s chest. Despite the fact that they'd known each other for years, and had gotten married shortly after Noctis returned, he was still self conscious and worried that maybe he wasn't good enough for his King.

Noct's hands rest on his thighs, rubbing soothing circles to try and help him relax. It does help, but not as much as Noct is probably hoping.

Prompto rests his hands on top of Noct's, causing him to stop and look up at him in concern. With a shake of his head, Prompto shifted further up until he was kneeling over Noctis's face, looking anywhere but at the little bit of his husband he could still see between his legs.

Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto's thighs, gently pulling down until he could reach what he wanted.

A small whimper of anticipation left Prompto when he felt Noctis's breath brush against him. The sound music to Noct's ears as he gently licked along the folds before him. Each swipe of his tongue caused Prompto to move slightly and he couldn't help the small chuckle that left him.

Looking up he saw Prompto pouting, face flushed already. It was such a beautiful sight, and as much as he wanted to see more of it, he had something else to do first.

Gently probing with his tongue, he located Prompto's entrance and pushed inside as deep as he could. A moan rang out above him and he immediately felt hands gripping his hair, pulling a moan out of him in return. 

Prompto tried to move his hips a little, but he held tight, thrusting his tongue as deep as it would go. He could hear Prompto whining and moaning above him, struggling to pull away, but also pushing closer as though he couldn't decide what he wanted.

“Noooct.” It was easy to tell that there wasn't anything wrong, but Noctis still pulled back to smile up at his husband. A louder whine slipped out as Prompto pouted down at him. “Why’d you stop?”

“Tell me what you want.” He teased, moving one of his hands to rub at his clit. Whatever Prompto had been planning to say was immediately cut off by a loud moan, hips shaking in pleasure. A small moan slipping out of Noctis in return as the grip on his hair tightened. “Tell me, Prom.”

A gasp slipped out as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. “More! I want more!”

“More what?” Another whine, this one more frustrated.

“You know what!”

“Do I?” Noctis asked, letting his hands fall to his sides. “I can't help you if you won't tell me what you want.”

Prompto huffed, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't just say it. But he wasn't planning on giving in that easily. Noctis had told him to sit on his face, and that's what he was going to do.

Tightening his hold on Noct's hair, Prompto pushed his hips right up against his mouth, a moan spilling out at the contact. “You know, for someone who wanted to eat me out, you're talking way too much.”

Noctis moaned and wrapped his arms around Prompto's thighs again, immediately slipping his tongue back inside. It wasn't often that Prompto took the lead like this, and he certainly wasn't about to complain about it.

He would honestly be lying if he said this wasn't one of his favorite things to do. Turning Prompto into a pile of mush while making him feel absolutely amazing would always be enough reward in itself. Seeing his husband relax and let himself go was better than he could ever say.

“Fuck, you're good at this.” Prom whined, rolling his hips a little against the tongue deep inside him.  _ Practice makes perfect  _ is the first thought that runs through Noct's head as he moves his hand to rub at his clit again. The reaction is immediate, as he can feel Prompto clench around his tongue.

Another whine of his name and a harsh tug at his hair is all the warning Noctis receives before Prompto comes. It's quick and messy, and he pulls back fast enough to see the small gush hit his chest as he continues to rub him through his orgasm. 

Prompto releases his hold and falls forward with a chuckle. “Wow that was… intense.” Noctis smiles and gently maneuvers Prompto until they're laying next to each other, holding him close.

“I'm glad you let me do that.” He mumbled, gently running his fingers through his hair.

“I definitely enjoyed it more than I expected to. You definitely won't hear me complain the next time you want to do it.”

They laid there in silence, just enjoying each others company before Prompto suddenly sat up, looking at his husband with concern.

“What is it?” Noct asked, wondering what could have upset him so suddenly.

“I never helped you out.”

Noctis laughed and shook his head, pulling Prompto back down to lay on his chest. “Oh don't worry, I came when you did.”

It took a moment for what he said to register but when it did, Prompto looked at him with wide eyes. “You got off just by eating me out? Dude you're so gross!”

Noctis laughed more and just pulled him into a kiss. “And yet you love me anyway.”

Prom huffed and cuddled into him. “You're lucky I do.”


End file.
